The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a power-on reset circuit.
To enable reliable operations of circuits of a multifunctional device, such as a large-scale integration (LSI) device and a power semiconductor device, initial conditions of the circuits need to be set. A power-on-reset (POR) circuit may function to set the initial conditions of the circuits of the multifunctional device.
More specifically, during an increase in internal voltage with a rise in power supplied to a chip, the POR circuit detects a specific electric potential of the power and generate a pulse signal (hereinafter, referred to as a “POR signal”). The POR circuit may be applied to circuit blocks, such as a latch, a flip-flop, and a register, which need to be initialized so that data stored in the circuit blocks can be reset. An ideal POR signal should be stable despite fluctuation of an electric potential due to external noise during a steady-mode operation in power ramp-up.